Drinks for Love Making
by Gay-critical-passion
Summary: Three Seraphim walk into a bar and overhear a particular order causing them to remember something. (minor Critical Role crossover) (Minor Prequel to The Mixing of Various Personalities) (has crude language and implied sexual content.)


While the S.H.I.T.S. were in Lastonbell doing other things Lailah, got dragged into the bar by Zavied and Eizen. Though the more accurate description would be she came along to be the mom friend and make sure the two didn't get completely smashed and travel to Pendrago with a hangover. They got to a table where they met up with a young human man with dark hair and wearing glasses. They all sat down.

"Hello Jasper." Said Eizen.

"Eizen, Zavied." Jasper greeted he then looked over to Lailah. "I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Lailah." Lailah introduced herself. "I'm a friend of these two as well as your ancestors."

"Which side my father's or my mother's?" Jasper asked.

"Oh it depends on what your full name is." Said Lailah.

"Very well. It's Jasper Percival von Musel Klossowski de Rolo." Said Jasper.

"Then your father, I think, your father's surname is de Rolo right?" Lailah asked.

"Yes it is." Said Jasper with a laugh. "So what's a lovely lady like you doing with these two ass hats?"

"Oh we traveled together roughly 200 years ago." Said Lailah.

"So you traveled with them with my ancestors?" Jasper asked.

"Yes she did." Said Eizen.

"Well it's a pleasure covering for you Lailah. Would you like something different from these two?" Jasper asked.

"No thank you. I'm just here to make sure they don't get too carried away with drinking." Said Lailah.

"Fair enough and good luck." Said Jasper. "I'll be right back." He got up from his seat and went to the bartender. While they waited they ended up watching some other sap going up to a different bar tender.

"Ah yes need a shot of Dire Hart, a shot of Courage, a shot of Snowmead, and a shot of Green Tear whisky." They said.

"Hun if you wanna do that anywhere else but on the toilet here I suggest buying the whole bottles. They're not gonna spill everywhere and they will last you longer." The bar tender said. Zavied burst out laughing and pounding on the table while Eizen was slumped over his chair also laughing.

"Oh my." Said Lailah covering her mouth and giggling.

"Oh … oh thank you Percy." Said Eizen.

"My god we are such children!" Zavied howled.

"Here you assholes go the usual." Said Jasper coming back with a bottle of wisky and three shot glasses. "Now what were you all laughing about?"

"Oh we overheard someone ordering a fuck cocktail and the bartender giving them shit about ordering them in shots." Said Eizen.

"And what does this have to do with my Great many times over grandfather?" Jasper asked.

"Well …" Lailah started.

"Man the dude created the fuck cocktail. As we remember him buying Dire Hart, Courage, Snowmead, and Green Tear Wisky for a night of fucking Vex." Said Zavied.

"Did he really?" Jasper asked.

"Oh we overheard what happened." Said Zavied. "Let's start with the Courage and not talk about hellions or Lords of Calamity." He said in a poshish voice.

"I am regretting so much right now … not you." Said Eizen mimicking the same voice.

"Great! Now you can play with me now!" Said Lailah. The other two seraphim looked at her with confusion. "I heard Vex saying that at an inn." Zavied looked at him and gave him a shit eating grin and Eizen growled.

"Ten gald." Said Zavied.

"Fine." Said Eizen digging into his pocket and slapping the ten gald in Zavied's hand.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"We made a bet seeing which one of your ancestors topped." Said Zavied.

"… I see …" Said Jasper.

"Yeah your ancestors went at it like rabbits before we knew it there were little de Rolos running around." Said Eizen.

"What does this have to do with the fuck cocktail other than Percival creating it?" Jasper asked.

"Well he kind of told one person about the drinks and mentioned something about them being good for sex and it kind of spread from there." Said Eizen. "Since then it's become a popular code for 'hey let's go to my room or somewhere private and fuck.'"

"… I see …" Said Jasper.

* * *

Well I just wanted to write in Eizen and Zavied but I'm not gonna put them in the main fic due to no one knowing where they are or if they're alive. Plus I wanted to write in the origin of some terminology that I made up and will be used in The Mixing of Various Personalities in later chapters... the fuck cocktail ... and like Mikleo with the Fountain of Wrath I felt like this wouldn't fit in the fic itself. Thus this tidbit.


End file.
